Naruto Karaoke
by Nikki-Uzumaki
Summary: The Naruto crew and some other Kunouichi, or female ninjas Me,Keito,Kieran,and Enju join em in a Karaoke party Swears in lyrics, and 'Jolt' soda related incidents rated for swears
1. clones and addicts

Yo peoples sorry its been taking me so long for an update or a new series, (all other stories are on Hiatus; or on hold) but here it is! O and a few stray Kunouichi (me, Keito, Kieran and Enju) will be crashing the party too. I'll take request as soon as u give em and try to have em up on time. (no Yaoi or Yuri , sorry) peace love and donuts people! (Vash quote) JOLT SODA IS INVOLVED!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the character Nami Mitsu enjoy the cast list (and Monty Python comments)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cast**  
Nami Mitsu as… head of special moose effects, Jk, herself (ME!)

Keitorin as… creator of Moose Costumes , jk herself (Keito)

Shimauma-sensei as…Moose choreographer , jk, herself (Kieran)

Naruto Uzumaki as Himself (s)

Sasuke Uchiha as… himself

Sakura Haruno as… herself

Kakashi Hatake as… Bob, just kidding, Himself

Sabaku no Gaara as… Himself

Itachi Uchiha as… himself Keito dragged him

Shikamaru Nara as… Himself

Ino Yamanaka as… Mary queen of Scots, jk, herself

Choji Akimichi as… Himself

Kiba Inuzuka as… Himself

Hinata Hyuga as… herself

Neji Hyuga as… Himself

Master Iruka as… Himself

Jiraiya as …the super pervert

Kyuubi as…itself

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one knew quite how they got there, but there they were; 17 Shinobi and Kunoichi all in a karaoke lounge. "what the hell are we doing here!" Keitorin shouted, to no one in particular. "pipe down, it doesn't matter, but I blame them" Nami pointed an accusing finger towards Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Shimauma-sensei . "now now we're as innocent as you guys" Kakashi said falsely. "well anyways were at a Karaoke lounge, so someone do some karaoke" Shi-sensei said.

An awkward silence filled the room. Sasuke stood of in the corner, trying to look cool though that was hard with Keitorin hanging on his arm and Sakura fawning over him "Sasuke-kun, sing a song for me!" Keitorin said, hearts in her eyes. "No, He'll sing a song for me!" the pink haired girl said, anger very apparent in her eyes. Shikamaru and Ino watched this 'lovers quarrel' from on of the couches "how bothersome" Shikamaru said as he rubbed his temple. "they'll never give up" Ino sighed, true she had gotten over her fascination of Sasuke and found someone more…close. (A.N: cough,coughShikacough Maru couch, couch)

Nami and Naruto were sitting on some chairs rambling on about ramen. "my faves are beef and Miso, how bout you?" Nami asked him curiously. "Same here!" (A.N.: I don't know his real fave flavor) The others all stood in various places, except anywhere near the karaoke machine. Minutes passed and still nothing, all conversations stopped. Nami whispered something to Naruto, a sly grin appeared on his face. All eyes were on him, _o please tell me he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do _Sakura groaned at the thought. _that idiot, he's going to make us look like fools _Sasuke thought as he looked at his blond teammate. _this will be interesting _all the jounins' (and one chuunin) seemed to think. Naruto walked to the machine, browsed through the sings then turned back to the small crowd, "Shadow Clone no Jutsu" he said, other Naruto appeared. One of The Narutos pressed the button. The title of the song shown on the screen:

** I think I'm a clone now- **weird Al Yankovic

Half of the crowd rolled their eyes. As the Narutos began to sing…

_(Naruto 1)  
Isn't it strange...? Feels like I'm lookin' in the mirror  
What would people say...if only they knew that I was  
Part of some geneticist's plan  
Born to be a carbon copy man  
There in a petri dish late one night  
They took a donor's body cell and fertilized a human egg and so I say..._

_(Naruto 2)  
I think I'm a clone now  
There's always two of me just a-hangin' around  
I think I'm a clone now  
'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down  
Look at the way...we go out walking close together  
I guess you could say...I'm really beside myself  
I still remember how it began  
They produced a carbon copy man  
Born in a science lab late one night  
Without a mother or a father  
Just a test tube and a womb with a view..._

_(Naruto 1)_

_I think I'm a clone now  
There's always two of me just a-hangin' around  
I think I'm a clone now  
'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down  
I think I'm a clone now  
And I can stay at home while I'm out of town  
I think I'm a clone now  
'Cause every pair of genes is a hand-me-down_  
_Signing autographs for my fans  
Come and meet the carbon copy man  
Livin' in stereo, it's all right  
Well I can be my own best friend and I can send myself for pizza, so I say..._

_(both Narutos)_

_I think I'm a clone now  
Another one of me's always hangin' around  
I think I'm a clone now  
'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down  
I think I'm a clone now  
I've been on Oprah Winfrey, I'm world renowned  
I think I'm a clone now  
And every pair of genes is a hand-me-down  
I think I'm a clone now  
Thats my genetic twin always hangin' around  
I think I'm a clone now  
'Cause every chromosome is a hand-me-down _

He finished the song and undid the jutsu, the crowd actually laughed, well Sasuke didn't cuz, he's well Sasuke. Things started to liven up, " I'll go!" Sakura piped, she let her iron grip off of Keitorin, whom she had gotten into a fight with earlier. Keitorin put down her Kunai. Sakura pranced up to the machine, clicked a song and turned to the crowd "this is dedicated to _My _Sasuke-kun" Ignoring the death glare she was receiving from Keitorin. Sasuke looked up after hearing his name, he instantly rolled his eye. The song title shown:  
**Addicted** -Simple Plan

The others rolled their eyes, another attempt at his affection, bound to fail.

_I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy but you left anyway_

_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker_

_Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway_

_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it   
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker_

_How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine_

_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you_

_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker _

She bowed and walked off the stage, everyone's eyes were wide. "that was… interesting" Kakashi said to Iruka. "well she's your student" Iruka said with a laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
who's next? First person to request/comment will choose. Sayonara, and thank you for reading.


	2. photographs and a lazy ass

Yo people, Ok since no one reviewed, like I asked, I will pick the next people... u know u can comment or review or even request. It wouldn't hurt… its that little box on the bottom left side of the screen… if u do I'll give u a Naruto character plushy of your choice! holds up many different Naruto plush's' Warning for OOC-ness, and the late arrival of Enju Onee and a 'special' guest.

Disclaimer: I own Naruto -dodges Kunai thrown by assassins- ok ok I don't! I only own Nami Mitsu who has been renamed 'Nikki Hoshikuro' sorry if I confuse u. o and I tweaked the lyrics 'slightly' (to match the genders and people, from now on) .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review:

She bowed and walked off the stage, everyone's eyes were wide. "that was… interesting" Kakashi said to Iruka. "well she's your student" Iruka said with a laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting over the minor shock of Sakura's …um…interesting, yeah _interesting_ song the crowd pondered who'd go up next. Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud bang on the door, which no one noticed before. " OI LEMME IN!" Nikki and Keitorin both did an anime sweat drop. "its Enju" they both said flatly. Gaara, who was closest to the door, opened it to see a rather pissed kunoichi, with an odd package like thing close in one hand and a shinobi in the other. "took ya long enough Gaara-kun" she said before walking in After much restraint (and enough sedatives do knock out an elephant), Sasuke was stopped from attempting to kill the shinobi, Itachi .

"Oi Enju, what's in the bag?" Nikki asked curiously. A mischievous smirk plagued her face. "do you two remember that time when we got sugar high and we got in trouble for almost shaving that cat?" she laughed at the mentioning of the poor feline. Almost everyone except for Nikki and Keitorin looked either extremely confused or extremely creeped out. "Oh, Yeah. The Jolt soda!" both exclaimed after snapping out of their memories. The three stopped their little conversation, leaving the others severely confused. "ok who's up?" Nikki asked enthusiastically.

After a short silence someone finally said something. "I'll go" Kakashi-sensei spoke as he walked towards the machine (AN: Kakashi's gonna sing! Yes I have problems jk, but not really. Hey how does he do that through the mask?) as he scanned the songs the others pondered what song he was gonna do _hmm, probably something perverted_ Naruto mused mentally. _pervert _seemed to be included in everyone's thoughts. "aha!" he clicked the song he found and what shocked the others is that it wasn't perverted at all

"in memory of my old friends; Obito and Rin" he said before he began.

**Photograph**- Nickelback

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Obbie's head?_

_And This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

_And This is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I Had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Goodbyyyyeeee_

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hanging out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Rin's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it_

_I miss that town  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

_If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me. _

He walked away from the machine; Nikki, Enju, Keitorin and a few others were clapping. "great job sensei" Sakura chimed. He only grinned behind his mask. _it makes you wonder what they mean by 'what the hell is on obbie's head?' _Nikki pondered, for some strange reason, an image of a boy with a small octopus on his head popped into her head._WTF? _she shrugged it off. "great job Sensei, who's up next?" she looked around the room, Sasuke was in a daze, Keitorin and Sakura were fighting over him, Naruto was eating a cup of ramen he'd found, the others were talking, and what's this! Itachi was reaching for a can of Jolt soda, (AN: Now for those of you who don't know, Jolt soda is a highly caffinated and sugary soda (there are some states where I think its banned). One sip can get you VERY hyper, think of what a whole can could do?) a devious plot began to unfold within the confines of Nikki's mind. "Shika-kun go on, sing one" Ino whispered to her boyfriend ( I clarified that she'd moved past her obsession no?). he shrugged "how troublesome" he mumbled before getting up. _ha I got him wrapped around my fingertip _the blond thought triumphantly. He fumbled around for a few moments, trying to find a good song. "aha!" is something along the lines of what he said. He clicked the play button. The song title read:

**Lazy-**Lagwagon **  
**an anime sweatdrop appeared on everyone, except for Sasuke and Gaara (cuz Gaara was too cool and Sasuke is doped up on sedatives jk, but not really).

_I just lost my job  
I just lost my girl  
Things are getting way out of hand  
But my living room is like quicksand_

_Sucks me down  
I'll never leave  
In the ground  
My cable TV_

_I'm burnt out and lazy  
Looking, Dwelling, Fuck me!  
I'm lazy_

_Look at my cat  
Why can't I live like that  
All other animals except us  
do nothing else but eat and shit_

_Yesterday  
Is not the time  
Tomorrow  
Hasn't yet begun_

_Another week  
Another Month  
Going, Always, Fuck you  
I'm lazy_

_I have no faults to fear, I'm down here  
There's nothing to fear, no changes  
'Cause having it all means nothing  
I am not in beyond great pressure or the reason I see on you_

_Blue day again  
Trying to reach end  
A call, the machine, unseen action  
No act of faith  
No deed of good_

_Yesterday  
Is not the time  
Tomorrow  
Is it not yet here  
Another month  
Another year! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so now if you want to request I will do them (Yaoi is accepted) PLEASE REVIEW! if u do I'll give you a Naruto character plushie of your choice! (holds up box of Naruto Plushies)


End file.
